Iggy's Chase
by Anime-kitty10
Summary: Iggy is sick of being blind, and one day he gets lost on a crouded New York street. And Thats when he meets her. The one who can help him see. But....How far will her go to keep her with him? Would he have wings grafted onto her? Iggy/OC
1. The Start

**AN: I really just came up with this a long time ago, but never sat down to write it.**

**Chase is not real, she is my Maximum Ride OC. Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT CHASE!**

_I can see!_

Thats all thats going through my head, the beauty of the colors that I could feel now becoming so very real to me, the bright color that make New York New York invading my mind.

Oh, and the girl in front of me.

She's so real, the first human I've seen in years. She takes my breath away. Her hair is long and black, much like Fang's, and her eyes are deep blue, a passionate color that I love immediately. She's about Max's height, but slimmer, if you can believe that. A smile pulls on her lips in greeting, and I'm amazed at how she shines. I smile back in response.

Some thing runs through my mind.

_She was made to fly! _But the thought is horrible to me, and I hate to think of this new, precious face to be turned from smiling to the in the unearthly pain the Flock and I had felt to many times in our short, twisted lives.

"Hi." She says, and I feel like jelly at the sound of her voice. Why dose this girl have such and overwhelming effect on me?

"Hi." I answer, my voice even seeming to have shape, like I could take it in like this girl, like this New York street.

"Are you lost?" She asks, her features turning concerned. I immediately feel offended, a natural way for me after hearing pity and concern in so many other's voices just because I was blind. But I shove back the rude response that I would have felt fine using on any one else and come up with some thing charming, wanting to make her smile again, just so I can see her shine.

" I was, but I think I know where I am now. But...." I trail off, as if shy. Where the hell are these flirting skills coming from? "Would you mind helping me find my friends?"

"Sure!" She says, flashing me that easy, glowing smile that I'm in love with.

Wait.

I'm _in love with?_ I want to slap myself, but she would probably think I was crazy if I did that. I was in love with? How was I in love with someone I just met?

"I'm Chase," She continues. "Who are you?"

Crap.

My name! She would think it was stupid. I rack my brain for a better, cooler name, but thats an epic fail. I sigh and smile reluctantly at her.

"I'm Iggy. " I sigh, true shyness coloring my words, and I cant help but look to the sky, my natural home, the place that I could be soothed at, even though I mostly never even knew what it looked like.

It was beautiful to day. Bright blue sky, brighter than Chase's eyes, (All though not as pretty, to me) served as a bright background for warm looking, fluffy clouds, and a few pidgins flew overhead, there soft gray wings working to keep there chubby bodies in the air.

This takes my breath away, the beauty of the world around me, even if it is in grubby ol' New York City.

Having never seen any thing so beautiful, so clearly, having never seen a simple bird fly, this is like watching a star die, beautiful, breath taking, and leaving you oh-so hungry for more when its over.

Chase keeps that smiles on her face, and I swear to God its like she's glowing.

"Iggy? Its different, unique. I like it." She laughs, and I feel faint, really. It sound is wonderful to me.

Like hearing for the first time though dull ears, although my ears are the best in the flock. Why, God, why, dose this girl have such a powerful effect on me!?

"You act like you've never seen before, Iggy." She comments, noting me staring in awe at the world around me.

" You take it all in, hungrily....like this is your last time seeing any thing, or your first."

Oh, jeez um. Was this chick a mind reader or something?

"Thats wonderful. Not very many people love and are grateful for the earth any more. I like that."

I smile at her. "I'm glad." I say, when suddenly there a pounding of combat boots on hot pavement, and I see Max running though the crowded sidewalk, the flock behind her.

"IGGY!" She yells, and takes me into a bear hug. I hug her back, feeling a little bad to make her and the rest of my family worry so much.

But suddenly, my sight....its fading. I scream, and look around widely, then realize Chase is walking away, thinking I've found my friends.

Then it hits me.

Chase gives my my sight.

So I scream her name, and she turns, her face blurry and dull.

"Please.....come back...."

The Flock stare at me like I'm insane, and I feel that way, but I run to Chase and grip her shoulders tightly, never wanting to let go of my life line to this world of sight.

"Iggy. Explain." Max demands, and I nod.

"Lets go some where more private."

Max nods and reaches to take my hand, to lead me though the busy street, but I keep my hand firmly on Chase's shoulder. "No need, Max." I say. "I can see."


	2. The Choice

**Wow! I got reviews! I'm so glad. I had this chapter all wrote out, but my laptop shut down before I could save it. I was so upset I had planed to just give up on the story. But then I read the reviews and they gave me motivation!**

**Thank you, and please, do review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Chase.**

We all march after Max, who has us an apartment room waiting. Its not the best, but theres a good little woods by our window, just a little, which is still no small feat in N.Y.C. We get comfortable on the floor.

The flock sits in a semi-circle around me, all eyes intent on mine. Chase is sitting beside me, listing to every thing I say.

"Chase....This is my family." I motion to the Flock sitting around me. "There's Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, And Angel." They each nod in greeting. Total humphs indigently. "Oh, sorry, and our dog, Total."

"Hi." Total says. Chase squeaks in surprise and holds out her hand to Total. She gets over her surprise quickly.

"May I pet you?" She asks, and Total prances over to her, plopping down in her lap and wagging his short little tail.

"Thank you for asking." He says, shooting Gazzy a meaningful glare.

"Anyways," I continue. " We all come from a place we call the school. There are mad scientists doing horrible experiment on us. We have avian D.N.A from them. We all have wings and superpowers. In one of the experiment, I even lost my sight. But...when I'm around you, I can see."

Gazzy squirms and holds up three fingers, unable to resist.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He says, and I roll my eyes.

"Three, Gazzer." The Flock stare at me in awe.

Chase takes a deep breath and starts to talk.

"So …. You expect me to believe your blind, have avian D.N.A in you, and that you have _wings?_"

She says, her voice skeptical. "And on top of that, these random freaks are after you guys 24/7?

Oh, Max is met to save the world?" Her voice is rising with each question, fear and awe blinding her from the proof - my wings spread out - in front of her. "But the most unbelievable, that I can make you _see?_"

Chase seems winded, and Max takes the chance to talk.

"Yes. To every thing. I don't know about the last part, but I know every thing else is true ." She spreads her wings to, and Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and finally Fang follow my lead.

Chase looks a little faint. I wrap my arm around her and pull her in close, but she pushes me away.

"Iggy....This I amazing, but its all coming so quickly. Please." She holds out her hand for me to take, and I gladly place mine in hers. "Let me get used to this."

She seems to be thinking hard, and right as Angel opens her mouth to talk, Chase says whats on her mind.

"How to you expect to keep your sight once you leave?"

Oh, God. It like a billion- zillion bricks are crushing me, forcing all the air out of me.

"I...I didn't think of that..." I admit.

"Well, we cant carry her around with us every where...." Max says, leader ship coloring her voice.

How annoying. "Iggy.... We have to leave her." She says, patting my knee comfortingly.

"Wait...." Fang says, finally saying something. His eyes are dark, and for moment her seems a bit...evil.

"We could get Jeb to make wings for her." Silence meets his words, and I think of how I had thought of that earlier. Good God, could we? I think I love her, and on top of that, my Chase gives me a wonderful gift. I would worship her.... But I realize its all up to her.

I would never, ever never make her do something she didn't want to.

The girl I'm thinking of is quiet, playing with my long fingers, and I want to shiver at the tender feeling. Her eyes seem darker blue as she thinks.

"Iggy...." It seems she looks to me for guidance. I feel proud. "Would it hurt?" Her voice is small and frighted, and I feel guilty.

"Yeah...." I say, wanting to hold her close and look at her forever. I want to do more than look. I want to feel, to small, to be with her forever. I know that simply seeing her is not enough, not anymore

"How bad?" She asks in the same tone, her hand holding one of my fingers, like a child holding the finger of a trusteed adult

"I don't know," I admit. "But badly." I sigh and close my eyes, trying to get myself ready to be plunged back into the darkness.

"Okay." Chase says. "I want wings. I want to fly with you guys. " Chase, my Chase, looks around and smiles at the Flock, and Angel hugs her.

"I'm so happy!" She says, smiling big. Nude starts a conversation about Chases hair, and it gives me, Max, and Fang to talk while Gazzy and Angel join Nudges conversation.

"Iggy, are you sure you would let a human do this, just so you can see? You would make her an out cast? And on top of that, you don't know what could go wrong!" Max says, trying to be leaderly.

"She could die. She could even be a spy!"

"Angel would have let us known if that was the case..." Fang says. "I say, we need Chase. The fights are getting harder, and we can't keep babysitting Ig. We could train Chase to fight like us, make her keep by Iggy, and come out of the fights a lot less bloody." His words make my blood boil, but I know he's right. I'm so sick of no seeing, of being in the way, or a burden. They had all gotten hurt by trying to help me, just because I couldest carry my own weight.

"Chase is not a tool! She's a human being!"

"And she said she wants to fly with us. Jeb, as we all know, has the tools and craziness to make her one of us. All we need to do is get her down to New Mexico, with your mom, and Jeb would be there in heart beat."

Max is fuming, and I'm put off a little at Fangs thinking. Its very dark, even for Fang. But when I look into my brothers eyes, I can see that all he's think about is how to make it so that we can survive.

"Max...." I say, and she turns to me, fire in her brown eyes. " I think I love her."

Max sighs and rolls her eyes, giving a God-help-me look to the ceiling.

"Iggy....you just met her! The waaaaay to early to be talking' about love!" She says, loping down on the bed in the dusty apartment. She looks tired, and I feel bad. She's so stressed, and this can be helping....

The color scheme isn't that good here, I can't help thinking. Ugly browns and golds. Bleh.

"But I do, Max. I can't explain it but.... There's this big pull. I cant help it." I say quietly, and look over at Chase in time to see her eyes roaming my body. She reaches my face and blushes, her eyes widening. 'Were you checking me out?' I mouth to her, and she quickly turns away, blushing harder. I laugh and turn to look at Max, who is flabbergasted.

"Was she checking you out!?" She asks. I nod as Fang laughs and tugs Max back to her feet and they walk to an arm chair, where Fang sits down and pulls Max into his lap. I feel envy roll in me, and I look at Chase, wanting that to be us.

She smiles that smile at me, and I walk over to her and pull her to her feet. The littler kids scamper off to go do....something.

It just got a lot harder to think, with Chase staring at me with those deep blue eyes.

"Are you sure, Chase? This could ruin you...." I have to warn her. I don't want her doing any thing she might regret.

"I know Iggy. But I have no need to stay in this City. It offers me nothing but failure."

"What about your family?"

She scoffs and looks away, her eyes resentful. "They don't want me, Ig. I'm not good enough."

She dose not look back up, and I know then that she's crying. A tear rolls down her cheek and I want to take her into my arms. So I do. And she pulls herself closer as I kiss the top of her head, wanting to protect her, make her feel better.

"Iggy...Why do you have such an effect on me?" She whispers. "Its like a pull. I want to be with you, Ig."

I smile when she looks up.

"Thats how I feel." And then, just like that, I could feel a kiss coming. Butterflys fluter in my stomach as we got closer and closer, and right when my lips were over hers- A scream rips the air, and I jerk away, pulling Chase behind me as something flies through a window.

A bomb.


	3. The Bomb

**Haha! You guys crack me up, you know that? Some of the reviews made me laugh. Thank you guys. You made a horrible day great, so you get an early update!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Chase!**

Of course! A effing_ bomb_ has to crash though the window, right when we were about to kiss.

There's just no other way to have it is there? Some thing just _must _ go wrong, or the whole world would crumble!

Max runs over to throw the bomb back out the window but Fang pulls her back, not wanting her any where near it. Chase screams but clamps a hand over her mouth, shaking a little. Gazzy runs to the damn thing as I pull Chase over to Max and Fang, and tries to pick it up.

_It sticks to the freaking floor._ He gasps and runs back to Angel, Total and Nudge, and I glance over at the window.

Max seems to have came back to her scenes and points to the window, silently ordering the little kids out.

"Iggy, how much time do we have."

I glance at the small screen on the thing and fear rockets though me.

"Twenty seconds...Oh God...Move, move, move!" The little kids jump out, then Max. Fang motions for me and Chase to go, and I sweep her off her feet, run to the window, and jump.

I hear the wind around me, Fang jumping out behind me, and then every thing was in mega-slow-motion. Fire engulfs the hotel, and I feel sorrow for the poor, innocent humans that were trapped in that damn place. But thats only while I can form thoughts beyond fear and panic.

Fang yells in pain, a hand covering his shoulder when a large piece of debris hits it, and I can feel shards of glass cutting my cheeks, and I nearly stop flying when a piece of metal from the building hits my wing. I hear the flock some where above me, yelling, and I can feel Chase slipping, and feel the blood pouring from out behind her ear...she must have been hit by something, I realize.

I'm falling.... I can tell that by the more frantic yells of Fang and the rest of the flock. I turn in air, so my back is facing the ground and Chase is on top of me. I would hit the ground before her.

And then it happens. Arms wrap around me, and some one pulls Chase from my grip. Heavy breathing is heard as I'm lowers into a clearing, some where in the middle of the tiny woods by the hotel.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Max curses, lowering someone- Fang or Chase , I can't tell- and ordering one of the littles to get water, the other two to start making bandages.

I open my eyes and look up to see Nudge looking back down at me.

"Oh- Thank God!" She says, and smiles shakily. "Max, Iggy's ok!" She starts to bandage my head.

"You got hit by some thing here...." She says. I groan, unable to form words. Then I think about Chase.

I gasp and sit up, wincing at how dizzy that made me.

"C-C-Chase!" I stammer. "Is s-she ok?" Nudge winces an looks over that the motionless lump lying a few feet away. I stop breathing for a horrible moment and crawl over to my fallen angel.

"Oh God, Chase..." I murmur, stroking the fore head, looking at the nasty hole behind her ear. The Gasman runs up, caring with him our canteens filled with water.

Fang takes one, his shoulder already warped up, all ready on his feet. Max starts bandaging Chase's head.

"I have to call Mom....I don't know what else to do..." She says, and she stands.

"Fang, your in charge. I'm gonna find a pay phone." But before she can get even two feet, Fang grabs her and pulls her in for a scorching kiss.

"Take Nudge. I don't want any one going alone..." He murmurs, holding her close. Max blushes and nods. She starts to run out of the clearing, Nudge following close.

I sit up, and a mega head ache feels like it could split my head in two. Chase's eyes flicker open, and she whimpers, drawing in great gasps of air. I feel horrible. I got her into this mess. The forest is set with strange and creeping shadows in the twilight, and it makes me dizzy.

"I'm sorry..." I murmur to Chase, and she finds me in that deep gaze.

" Its...Okay...." She says faintly. Oh God. Then, to my horror or amazement, take your pick,

_the wound starts to heal._ No kidding. She was healing herself!

The others gather when they feel my fear spike, and they watch in the same awe/fear.

"Ch-Chase..." I stammer. I cant say any thing with out bitting my freaking tongue off, can I?

She moans quietly and looks up, looking tired but other wise ok.

"How the hell did you do that?" Fang says, his eyes widening by the smallest fragment, showing his utter and complete amazement.

Chase says nothing and reaches over, taking the bandages off of my head. Her cool hand rests beside the wound, and I suddenly feel exhausted. I can feel her healing the wound.... drawing my tissue, blood cells and torn skin to grow back, and the sensation is exhausting. I fall limp into her arms when she's done, and she fells under my weight, just as weak as me.

"Were back...." Max says, her voice quiet. "We have a plane to...." She stops talking when she sees me and Chase, both in realms of semiconscious.

"Oh my God, are they ok!?" She asks, and she and Nudge run to us.

Fang drags them back, explaining in a soft voice what had just happened. Max makes noises of disbelief, or maybe that just what my dream Max dose. I'm not sure.

My strength gives, and I let go of the few strings I was clinging to to keep awake, and drift into warm darkness.

The smell of smoke and gun-powder hits me, and I open my eyes, aching all over. Its overwhelming, the soreness, and I let out a low moan.

"Thank God he woke up. I thought we would have to carry him to the airport. " Some one sticks a change of clothes under my nose and I look up into Gazzy's bright blue eyes.

"Hey, Iggy." He greets me. "You ok, man?" He sticks out his hand for me to grab, and I accept , and he hauls me to my feet.

"Yeah, little dude. I'm fine." I smile and ruffle his soft hair. He smiles up at me, and I feel a rush of love for the little dude. He was my partner in crime, my little brother.

"You scared me, Ig." He says as I take the change of clothes. The rest of the Flock is munching down a breakfast of weenies and little-debbies. "I thought you were gone, ya know...?" I realize that the Gasman's still just a little kid. I hug him tightly, feeling proud for having such a strong little guy on my side.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Gazzy." He hugs me back and smiles.

"Oh, and Max says you need to change, and take a bath." he points over his shoulder with his thumb to where I could hear a babbling creek. "We have to be at the air port in three hours. I'll save you some grub." He smiles and runs back to the Flock, gulping down some brownies. I notice Chase sitting up right, seeming to glow this morning. She was wearing some of Max's clothes. My Chase looks up, feeling my gaze on her and smiles before getting up and running over to me, capturing me in a tight hug.

"Oh, Iggy, I was so worried. You were taking forever to wake up. I was afraid I'd done something wrong..." She looks up at me with tearful blue eyes.

"I'm fine, Chase." I smile and hug her back. "But... I do wan tot talk about that thing you did. You saved both our lives." She nods, looking a little worried.

"I want to know more about you, Chase." She smiles and nods again, this time more eagerly.

"Ok, Ig." She skips back over to the food, leaving me to go clean up.

I walk though the bushes, but when I'm nearly ten feet away from her.... My sight starts to blur. I curse loudly, feeling frozen. Every one looks up, and apon seeing my galsesy eyes, Chase gets up and walks closer, my sight returns and I greedily take in the green forest around me.

"How bout I wait right here, ok?" She sits down beside a tree that's a few feet away from the river, her facing away from it.

I smile and nod my thanks and continue to the river, letting my smoky and burned clothes get wet to.

You wouldn't believe how could the water was.

I finish as quickly as possible and get dressed, pulling on a shirt as I walked into her view. Ah, the joys of teasing. I can see Chase blush and the effort it takes her to look away .I laugh and pull her to her feet, and the Flock is just packing. Angel smiles and hands me a little-debbie.

"Sorry. It was all we could save, Gazzy suddenly started eating every thing." She laughs at my sigh.

"Ok people! Let get moving! The air port is an hour walk, ten minute fly! Were flying people!"

Max smiles good morning to me and gets every one ready. "All right, up and away." She says, and the air is alive with the sound of beating wings as Max, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge,Angel, Total, and I lift into the air, me carrying Chase tightly in my arms, her weight like a backpack to me.

To the airport, where flying kids would be flown.


	4. The Plane

**Meow meow, here's the next chappie.**

**I have NO idea where this story is going, so suggestions would be a life- saber. (Get it? Who saw star wars?)**

**Anyways, review, and I shall give more.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Chase.**

**!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-**

It's beautiful up here. I can see the grubby out skirts of N.Y.C passing under us, and I'm in awe at how beautiful it is. Little cars look like shining beads, buildings like doll houses. Its glorious. My family looks so relaxed up here, and I'm in awe at how wonderful it feels. Did you know that this is Chase's first time to touch a cloud, not counting fog? It was awesome to be by her side when she did. She clung tightly to my neck as she leaned out of my arms, making sure to hold on tight, and plunged her hand into the cool, wet, white cloud, her face lighting up in awe. She shook her hand as she withdrew it, little drops of water hitting me in the face, but not that I mind.

You know, in a way, this is both of our first times _truly _flying. Every thing was so clear to me, it was overwhelming. And as we all know, Chase never once set foot into the sky before. (is that possible? To set foot into the sky?)

We fly happily, Chase's wight never bothering me. Maybe if I flew with her for a whole day, I would get tired, but I could most defiantly handle a few hours.

I see the crummy air port below us, and we swoop down, landing in th shadows. Max looks us over, nods in approval, and leads us to where the air plains would take off, and where a private jet was waiting for us.

"Mom got us a ride, she doesn't want us flying on commercial airlines, thats to risky. And..." She trails off, glancing at me and Chase, who's still a little wobbly from flying with me. " And Jeb is there. He has all the equipment for her." She nods to Chase , and worry pricks my heart. What if something went wrong?

Chase smiles and nods bravely. "Good."

The door opens to the plan and the pilot waves us in.

"Quickly now. Tight schedule." We board the place, Gazzy letting one rip right in my face as I follow him up the stairs. I gag and nearly tumble backwards, taken by surprise. Gazzer laughs evilly and runs in, and I''m given a wide birth and sympathetic looks from every one.

After take off, I sit down by Chase, who sniffs me playfully then laughs. Thank God the sent didn't linger.

"I get it now," She says, referring to Gazzy's name.

"Yeah, hilarious." I deadpan, rolling my eyes

I turn to her and smile, stretching out my wings as I do so.

Not to toot my own horn, but these are damn _fine_ wings! There a shimmering yellow gold, about 16 feet long, and the feathers are soft and warm, reminding me of the sun. I jump slightly when Chase runs her fingers over one of them, smiling in awe.

"There beautiful, Iggy." She says, and I tremble when her hands passes over a sensitive part of my wing, forcing me to relax .

"Ah, thanks." I whisper, not realizing how good it made me feel.

Pulling away, she smiles.

"Tell me more about you". She says, leaning back against the expensive leather while the littles play the Xbox 360, and Fang and Max watch them.

"Umm...Well, I'm a 15 year old mutant freak. Not much to say." I lean back as well, folding my hands behind my head in a relaxed position.

"Iggy, your not a freak. Not to me..." I smile over to her, showing her I would explain further.

"I had actually found my parents, a mom and a dad. Turns out my real name is James Griffths, and my parents are no good scum. They wanted to make money off of me, there own son. They wanted to use me." I shut up, feeling emotion cloud my eyes with tears. There betrayal had riped me, and it still hurts to think about. I give her a shaky smile and continue.

"I adore making things go 'boom' and I have an ear ring." I tug the thin wire hoop, hidden by my strawberry blond hair. "And I can cook." I add.

Deep blue eyes. Thats what color her eyes are when she thinks, deep, passionate blue. Its breath taking.

"Now you, tell me about you. We have about an hour left, and I want your life story."

Chase looks into my eyes, reluctant, and nods.

"Kay, Iggy."

**!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**

**Gah! I'm so sorry its so short, but I want the next chapter to be all about Chase's life story.**

**And if you want to prove me wrong about the things I said about Iggy, go check Wikipedia fist.**

**Much love, Anime-Kitty10.**


	5. The Life

**Meow, welcome to the next thrilling chappie! Really, I need ideas or I'm going to just abandon the story. I honestly have no idea what to do next. Help. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Chase.**

**-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**

Chase takes a deep breath, not wanting to tell me more about her. I reach over and take her hand, hoping it would encourage her and give her courage to tell me what ever she wanted to hide so badly. Sigh. Her eyes are that deep, deep blue again. It's such a beautiful color.

"Umm...I'm 14, a runaway, and I have no family that cares for me. Not real sure if I do have any family any more." Her voice has gotten hard, and I can see the pain that this is putting her though, and she's trying to shield herself from any more pain.

"I was born in Texas, and I have two big brothers and a mom and dad. They were all really smart, but were drug dealer family. It was rough, growing up, and I had to learn to fight early on to survive. Soon, they started making me sell to. I tried refusing, and my father started beating me. My mother tried to stop him, but she was a broken woman, seeing no way out of this life and simply living for the sake of my father to have a punching bag.

"So, I ran away, I was about 12 then." Chase looks at me gravely.

"Never, ever, never hitch hike. There are some major creeps out there, and you'll regret it." She pulls up her shirt to show me a long scar across her stomach. Its deep, like some one had tried to gut her, and it makes my blood boil to see it. " I made it to New York, some how, and I was living off the streets." Her shield for herself is crumbling, you can tell. "A-And I was living with some couple who had taken pity on me, and it was nice, until they moved. I was back on the streets."

Tears roll down her cheeks now.

"And then, I met up with my oldest brother, who and left also. He told me Dad had died from an overdose and mom had killed herself. He didn't know what had happened to my other brother. Probably dead after a bar fight he had no hope of winning."

I take her into my arms while she cries. This must be the first time she's told any one this. What a horrible live, to have a family, and then them force you into something so ghastly. I would have done the same as her.

"He took me to his apartment, and it was nice, until one night, a few months later...." She stops, unable to continue, and I get what she's saying. It discuss me. Her own brother had tried to rape her.

"Did he...?" I ask, holding her tighter.

"No. I pushed him off me and ran. I heard later that he was found dead, but I never looked to confirm it. You found me about a week later."

I close my eyes and shake my head, wanting to hold her tight and never let go.

Drugs, beatings, rape....It's horrible. I kiss the top of her head and rock her gently, trying to calm her down the best I could. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she looks up.

" I should be dead, you know that? But I can heal. How else would I of survived my father, or this." She motions to her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Chase. I know that docent help a damn thing, but...." I growl and shake my head in frustration, unable to believe my Chase had been though such nightmares.

Suddenly, the pilot's voice sounds over the intercom.

"Please prepare for landing." The Xbox shuts off, and every on finds a seat, looking at Chase worriedly. Angel looks heart broken, and every ones face turns from worried to horrified as Chase's story is broadcast into there heads.

I fold in my wings as the plane touches ground and while the flock take in Chase's story.

The door opens and Max leads the way out, where her mom is waiting. I go out last, with Chase in front of me.

Jeb. There he is, standing off to the side as he looks Chase over. Ugh. I don't like the way he looks at her.

Its disturbing.

He strides over to Chase and shakes hand with her, smiling.

"Hello, my dear. I'm Jeb Batchelder, and I'm going to give you wings."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

**Ahhh!! I'm so sorry! Another short one! I do hope you find Chase's life understandable. I'm nervous about what you guys will think....**

**You can tell I have no where to go with this darn story. HELP.**

**~Anime-Kitty10**


	6. A look at whats ahead

**I'm sorry for not updating in so very long. Lots of things happened. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but Chase and the story line.**

**!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-**

Once we were all settled at Dr. Martenazes house, Jeb sat us down on the big brown couch in the living room while the rest of the flock goes out for a flight and the Dr and Ella start on a huge dinner. Angel had stayed behind to fill the Dr and Ella in on Chase. He started talking me and Chase though what he would do in Chase's surgery.

"I'm going to give you knock-out gas, then inject avian D.N.A into your blood cells and brain. The effect should take place in a few hours, meaning its going to make air sacks grow bellow your lungs and hollow out your bones. It will also give you the rapture vision and internal locating system that every one in the Flock has. Another effect it will have is the will make groves in your back so your wings can fold in neatly. I think. You have to under stand this is the first time any one has had this done to them that is human at birth. This horribly risky, and theres nearly a 83% chance something will go horribly wrong or you'll die."

Jeb pauses, looking at Chases face, trying to see if she was frighted. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer, my jaw taunt with worry and tension. I don't want her to be hurt....the chance she could die is way to high....

"After that, I'm going to cut slits into your back and inject cells that will make your new wings grow. I could simply make wings for you, but they would be horribly bulky and wouldn't grow with you, meaning you would have to get new ones when ever the old ones are to little. So, it would be easer to simply grow ones like Total did, but it will be bloody and horribly painful, and your chance of death or being crippled is brought up to 91%."

I want to take Chase and bring her back to New York, but I know there's nothing there for her, and I need her to much anyways.

" You'll be kept here for how ever long it take for the trans formations to complete, and I'd guess about a week, even with your amazing ability to heal. Thats another thing. You _must_ turn off, disable, whatever, your healing powers until the surgery is over, and you have to let the changes take place, don't let your power drive the changes away, because it could alter your changing process, and it might damage you more than heal, or make you immune to the changes, crossing out your most natural way of flying with the flock. Are you ready to risk this, and get wings, Chase? Back out while you can."

Chase is quiet, taking all this in, and I know she's scared. I give her an encouraging squeeze and smile at her.

"Chase, you don't have to. Please don't feel like you do." I say, even though I know that this is her only choice, other than going back to the streets.

"I want to , Iggy. Don't worry. I'm just thinking about how crazy with worry you'd be. " She laughs quietly and Jeb stands.

"All right then. How about tomorrow, Chase?" Jeb offers, and I want to hit something. Preferably him.

"Sounds fine to me." My Chase answers and she smiles.

**~I~I~I~I~II~I~I~I~~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~II~~I**

**Ok, as some of you had to of figured out by the length, this is kind of a teaser for the next chappie. This will be included in it, but I just wanted to let every one know that this story is NOT dead. It got close, but I didn't want to let it. So here we are. The next chappie will be out... When it's out. Hows that? Sorry , guys. I just...Take forever with my stories. Thanks for reading!**

**Anime**


End file.
